IBC 13 Tops National TV Ratings in March
April 3, 2016 Many Filipinos today watch IBC-13 programs not only television, but also online. The Philippines’ leading media and entertainment company, once again won the nationwide TV ratings leadership based on the survey of Kantar Media for the month of March, while it also continued to enjoy great viewership of its programs on the Internet via its IBC Video streaming website and HOOQ (Globe). The Kapinoy Network, which has evolved from a government-sequestered broadcasting network to become the third leading multimedia conglomerate in the land while it still process of privatization, had the most TV households tuned in last month, after garnering an average audience share of 30% from combined urban and rural homes vs ABS-CBN’s 44% vs GMA 7’s 35%. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 2,000 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC 13 stands mighty in the primetime block after hitting an average audience share of 27% compared to 49% of ABS-CBN and 33% of GMA 7. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Topping the list of most watched primetime programs with the premiere of the fantasy series about a mermaid Syrena featuring Sofia Andres with an average national TV rating of 45.5%, or 13 points highter than Coco Martin-starrer FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano and Little Nanay only had 41.2% and 17.8%. I Will Be Here had the average rating of 31.9% compared to Dolce Amore (34.5%) and That’s My Amboy (16.1%) respectively. IBC and Secarats-produced school-themed teleserye Glory Jane featuring Cherryz Mendoza had the average national TV rating of 27.8% with their two direct competitors, We Will Survive and Wowowin only garnered 15.2% and 14.7%, while Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? had 26.4% with their two direct competitors, The Story of Us and Because of You only garnered 18.8% and 14.6%. IBC and Secarats-produced TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta, the afternoon drama series earned a remarkable 18.3% rating, almost 2 points higher than competition. Basketball fans who tuned in on weekends with the PBA games, as the 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup receive the national TV ratings are Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (34.3%), Blackwater Elite vs. NLEX Road Warriors (34.1%), Tropang TNT vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (33.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (33.7%), Blackwater Elite vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (22.7%), Alaska Aces vs. Globalport Batang Pier (21.8%), Star Hotshots vs. Tropang TNT (20.8%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts (20.1%). Completing the top 30 programs of the month are Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? with 33.5% average rating, followed by the only news program in the list Express Balita (33.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (32.8%), IBC and Viva-produced singing reality search Born to be a Superstar (27.4%), Little Superstar (27.1%), Dingdong n' Lani (26.8%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.8%) and T.O.D.A.S. (24.9%). Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a sequestered broadcasting network, has evolved through the years to become the third leading media and entertainment company in the land. It has gone beyond radio and television to also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries. Also the pioneer in digital television in the country, IBC has ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, cargo forwarding, theme park development, among others. The company recently reported a 20% surge in its net income in 2015 to earn P1.30 billion, higher than 2014’s P1 billion. Its revenue, meanwhile, was up 5% to P24.38 billion, from P20.5 billion in the previous year. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (44%) #GMA (35%) #IBC (30%) #RPN (15%) #TV5 (7%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. TOTAL DAY BALANCE LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (45%) #GMA (37%) #IBC (29%) #RPN (12%) #TV5 (6%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (55%) #GMA (26%) #IBC (21%) #RPN (11%) #TV5 (8%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (55%) #GMA (28%) #IBC (24%) #RPN (12%) #TV5 (7%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (49%) #GMA (33%) #IBC (27%) #RPN (14%) #TV5 (6%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOP 30 PROGRAMS IN MARCH 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.0% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.5% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (IBC) - 34.3% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Blackwater Elite vs. NLEX Road Warriors (IBC) - 34.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Tropang TNT vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 33.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 31.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.4% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan?'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.3% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Blackwater Elite vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Pepito Manaloto'' (GMA) - 21.4% #''Lip Sync Battle Philippines'' (GMA) - 21.2% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Star Hotshots vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 20.1% 'TABLE 7. PROGRAMS WITH PAGE VIEWS ON IBC VIDEO IN MARCH 2016' :2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup (4,378,259) / (2.562,300) / (5,400,512) :IBC (4,213,500) / (2,367,200) / (5,150,505) :Syrena (4,178,299) (2,350,130) / (5,025,458) :Glory Jane (4,100,640) / (2,180,030) / (4,360,450) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (4,030,540) / (2,110,250) / (4,290,970) :Born to be a Superstar (4,000,320) / (2,005,260) / (4,270,750) :I Will Be Here (3,940,231) / (1,950,412) / (4,070,530) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (3,830,545) / (1,915,355) / (4,001,960) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (3,801,670) / (1,899,930) / (3,995,978) :Marsa Ravelo's Roberta (3,508,294) / (1,880,298) / (3,946,398) :Kahapon Lamang (3,478,554) / (1,860,940) / (3,835,350) :Little Superstar (3,430,939) / (1,780,981) / (3,815,845) :Bimby (3,348,850) / (1,764,439) / (3,756,128) :Hulog ng Langit (3,330,450) / (1,740,378) / (3,740,893) :APO Tanghali Na! (3,250,399) / (1,725,249) / (3,507,419) :Dingdong n' Lani (3,224,548) / (1,719,548) / (3,499,810) :Kumander Bawang (3,219,549) / (1,640,670) / (3,346,930) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (3,210,673) / (1,614,730) / (3,780,198) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (3,135,659) / (1,547,555) / (3,716,666) :T.O.D.A.S. (3,121,640) / (1,530,530) / (3,480,170)